Trying To Save Madelyn
by Jadeenddone
Summary: Nothing was washing over her. Not unconsciousness. Not sweet, sweet death. Just fire. Fire and pain. She thought about him. His pale skin and deep green eyes. His amazing smile and cold touch. She thought about her one true love. Her Dominic.


New Story

Hope Ya Like

* * *

The clock hit 8. The lights went off and the place was dark. It was just the two of them. He had a crazy look in his eyes, and she was shaking. He walking across the room and grabbed her arm. She gasped. "Why?" she asked him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Because, the desire is consuming, and you are nothing to me." he replied. A smile played across his lips as he pulled her closer. "Maddie, my love, I will miss you." He said. She felt his lips run across her neck and a kiss placed where his teeth would sink in. Then she felt the rip and pressure as he bit down, and she let out a small gasp. The last thing she remembered was seeing blood drip off his fingers as life poured out of her.

She shot up in a cold sweat. She was shaking and there were tears on her face. She looked over to see Dominic looking at her, holding her, with shock in his eyes. "Maddie…was it the same one?" he asked her in a pleading tone, begging her with his eyes to say no. She looked away and simply nodded. He looked down and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Madelyn. I really am. If I would have just controlled myself better then…this wouldn't be happening to you." He started shaking and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and calmed him down.

"Dominic, its okay. I'm fine, it's just a dream. It will go away, I promise. There is no need to fret, love; I am not upset with you." She comforted him. He slowly started to calm down and the crying eventually stopped.

Madelyn had been having the same dream for weeks now. A reoccurring night mare of the horrible night where Dominic lost control, almost completely. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. That horrible night where her one true love lost it all, and almost ended her completely.

She had walked the room and saw Dominic sitting in the corner with his head buried in his arms. Maddie instantly knew something was wrong. "Dominic?" Maddie asked in a whisper, thought she knew he could hear her.

"Madelyn, I've been waiting for you." Dominic said. He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes blood shot and full something, a desire he yearned for. He stood up silently and started to cross the room.

"What's wrong..?" Maddie asked.

"Oh nothing at all darling, you're just in time! I want to speak with you; you see I have been…craving something lately. I didn't know what until today, I've been having a certain..Lust for you." Dominic said. His eyes were crazy and he smiled, showing a sparkling smile and sharp teeth.

"Dominic I don't understand..? I mean, why are you telling me this. I know you have a hard time…with my smell but, you've coped before, why are you saying this. You're scaring me." Maddie said. She was shaking with fear and a hint of cold and a small sweat began to run down her back.

"You see, Madelyn, I have been feeling very distant from you lately. I thought it was just a break I needed, but I realize that it won't go away until I have a taste, of that sweet, luscious blood running through you. The smell is enticing. I haven't been pulled to you with such a strong feeling since we first met, maybe it's the time of year, but I have to have it, you're blood…I need it!" He was serious now, his eyes narrowing in on Maddie. In one swift move he crossed the room and grabbed Maddie's arm. She gasped in pain and tried to wiggle free. She kicked him in the shin and he let go just for a second, long enough for her to run a few feet.

"That was a stupid move, my love, because now I'm angry." he caught her easily and threw her at the wall. She screamed and he was instantly next to her. "I'm sorry Maddie, it was fun while it lasted, but now its pointless. I don't care about you anymore. Goodbye" he said softly. He ran his hand across her face and she flinched away from it, then he lowered his head and kissed her cheek, and ran his lips slowly down to her neck.

"Dominic," she interrupted, he sighed but pulled his head back and looked at her. "I love you." she said. Tears were running down her face. He looked at her, first with the same expression, but then it began to soften. His eyes changed from the hard, maniac, look; to a soft, sympathetic one. Then he looked down, looked at her and spoke softly. "Maddie, my god, what am I doing. I'm so sorry Maddie, please forgive me. I…I'm so horrible. I promise you I'll never let this happen again. Maddie…I…you…" Dominic stuttered, and then began to cry. Maddie slowly crawled into his arms.

She quickly snapped back to where she was. Dominic was her everything , if he didn't mean so much to her, she would of left him when it happened, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. When he looked at her, her heart melted and she couldn't see herself without him. He was her everything, and she knew if she left him, he would die. He would sacrifice his life in order to get her back, but she wouldn't go back. She looked at him. The perfect statue of beauty before her. His skin pale yet amazing, his eyes and that deep green they became when he was changed. It seemed like he was carved out of stone, but when she was in his arms, his touch was soft and pleasant. Her heart went wild when he touched her. She could never leave him, not even if her life depended on it (which it sort of did). Life without him would be pointless.

He looked at her, straight into her eyes, like he was staring into her soul. She looked at him and they stood there for a while.

"Madelyn, I love you. I will never hurt you, I promise. Please forgive me my love." Dominic asked her, softly grabbing her hand and holding it between his.

"Dominic, you are forgiven. You have been! I don't hold it against you. I know you wont hurt me, and I know that you didn't mean what happened, now please love, just leave it in the past." Maddie begged him. It pained her to think about that night.

Dominic looked at her and a small smile touched his lips and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He sighed and then pulled her close to him. He knew she had forgiven him, but he had not yet forgiven himself. That look in her eyes that horrible night, he knew she was afraid of him. He also knew that he had so protect her, and in order to do that he would have to take her life.

Maddie smiled and Dominic's heart melted. He knew that what had to be done, had to be done soon. He held her as close to him as possible without hurting her. He could hear her heart beat, like a melody only for him, he could feel the blood flowing, and the warmth of her body gave him an amazing feeling of love. He took it all in. Her scent, her touch, the sound of her heart, the warmth. Everything, for he knew that soon he wouldn't see it the same, he wouldn't touch her the same way, her scent would be lost, and the warmth; the wonderful, beautiful warmth would be lost forever. He thought about it for a second.

"_Two weeks."_ he thought. In two weeks his amazing, warm, wonderful Madelyn, would become a cold, hard, vicious, blood thirsty vampire.

--------------1 week later--------

The time went by faster than Dominic wanted it to. Every day that passed he sunk further into a depression. He hid it as best as he could. Maddie knew there was something wrong, because Dom had become very close. He didn't want to be without her for a second and was always touching some part of her skin; his arm around her shoulder or waist, holding her hand, or simply walking next to her. Eventually she had enough of the confusion. They were walking through the mall when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. As she took in his expression and realized he looked shocked, and confused. Then his expression changed to innocence, but it was too innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about love." Dominic said. She could tell he knew exactly what was going on. She looked at him with an intense stare. He met her eyes and then looked away, pretending not to notice.

"Dominic I'm not stupid. Answer me. What is going on?" she demanded. He knew he had lost and looked down at his beaten up Converse, then looked up, into her eyes with a worried expression.

"Maddie, love, listen to me. You're in danger. I can't control myself much longer. I don't want to hurt you, so there is something I must do. I have to keep you safe. Just be reasonable." he pleaded with her. She looked at him confused and then her expression changed to horror.

"Are you…are you leaving me?" She asked. Her voice cracked as she tried to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Dominic's eyes went wide as he stared at her. He began shaking his head wildly.

"No, no! God no, Maddie!" He said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I mean that… I have to change you Maddie. I have to make you like me, if that's okay..?" He looked at her, worried that she'd say no and leave him.

"Dominic, there's nothing I want more! To spend an eternity by your side! Yes, of course! When? Where?" She had become excited. Maddie smiled widely and looked at Dominic with questions forming about when mostly. He smiled back at her but it didn't touch his eyes. Part of him hoped she'd say no. That she would have left him standing there. That he wouldn't have to make her go through this. He didn't want to see his innocent, wonderful Maddie go through so much pain, but it was the only way.

"Well I was going to wait a week, but if you're really ready right now, then tonight. But Maddie, this will be painful. It will be the most painful thing that you have ever felt. It will only last a day, but the painful memories will be something you will feel for the rest of your life." He warned her. She seemed to think about it for a second and realize it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around Dominic's waist and felt his arms wrap around her.

"_I'm ready for this." _She thought. _"Dominic loves me, he will protect me. I want to spend forever with him. I can do this. I need to. For us. For him."_

They kept walking through the mall with arms around each other and stopping every few feet for a kiss. They had to make it last while they could. The next time they would be together like this would be when Maddie was a vampire.

The day went by fast and before they knew it they were at home. Dominic had been silent, sitting on the couch for hours and not moving. He was in deep thought about how to do this correctly. He only had one chance, and if he didn't stop then he would kill her. He had to be prepared to stop when needed.

While Dominic sat in the living room, Maddie sat in their bedroom. She was shaking and crying quietly. She knew it would be painful, but that's not what had her upset. Her parents, her friends, her family. They would all be gone in an instant. They couldn't see her like she would be. She would look too different, too much not like their daughter, their friend, their Maddie.

Time ticked by as the clock struck 8. They had decided that it was the time it would be done. Maddie's heart raced as she heard Dominic's light steps as he got up and walked back to the room. He stopped in the door way.

"Are you sure Maddie? You don't have to." He said. Half of him was pleading for her not to, while the other half wanted her to. He looked at her, a dead stare in her eyes, looking for any doubt, and any reason she could find to stay human. He found none.

"I'm ready. Let's just get this over with." Maddie replied. She settled her racing heart and took a deep breath and nodded at Dominic.

He walked to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling her close to him and took in everything for the last time. Then he bent down and kissed her. After a second his lips moved slowly down her neck and she felt his breath linger there. Then he sighed and then he leaned back. He kissed her one last time, but more passionately. His arms pulled her firmly against him and her hands tangled in his hair. He could taste the salt from the dry tears on her face.

"Maddie, I love you." Dominic said to her. His eyes were still pleading with her, but full of compassion.

"I love you, too, Dominic" She answered back, looking at him with no doubts, just fear of the pain, and leaving everyone.

"Just relax" Dominic said. She lay back on the bed and he slowly leaned over her. His lips moved slowly up her neck and kiss her lightly just under her jaw line. He took a deep breath and bit in to her tender flesh. She gasped in pain and tried to push him back but he was too strong. He could taste the warm blood that filled his mouth and began to feed. He knew he had to stop, but it was so amazing, more delicious than he ever imagined.

"Dominic…please…stop." Maddie gasped. She found her hand and moved it up to his face. Dominic felt her warm hand, so lifeless and delicate, but so strong and loving. He fought back and found the strength to let go.

The venom poured into Maddie's blood and a fiery sensation began to creep through her body. She screamed and wiggled and cried, but it would not go away. Dominic watched as his Maddie changed. That's all he could do.

Maddie waited, hoping that sweet, sweet death would take her. The pain was over whelming, but it didn't. Not even unconsciousness could take over and release her from the pain. Now all she could do was wait while the poison worked through her blood, and her heart stopped.


End file.
